


For Dine-in or Carry-out?

by purpleeyestelllies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, deep-throating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has taken countless customers home with him, but there's only one that stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Dine-in or Carry-out?

**Author's Note:**

> Another shot that turned into something out of my league. Help me.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

“Will that be all for you?” Louis asked, hand landing on his thigh against the hem of his skirt.

The man in the well-fitting suit looked up the line of Louis’ body, smirking as he said, “No, babe, I want so much more.”

Louis flushed, but rolled his eyes. “That is _not_ going to happen.” The words were forceful, but his voice was a giggle, making the man lean in and rest his chin on his fist. “Seriously,” Louis urged at the glint in his eye. “Stop it,” he whined, smile sneaking onto his face.

“When are you off?” the man continued, hand reaching out and tugging on the short hem of Louis’ skirt. Louis flicked his hand away, eyes cheating to the ceiling as they squinted with his grin.

“Late,” he quipped.

“Perfect, I’m a night owl anyway.”

The blue-eyed boy leaned down on his elbows, back arched, making his crop top slide up his torso. He looked out from under his lashes at the man and tapped his fingers on the cheap diner table. “I don’t normally do this.” Louis internally rolled his eyes at his own line. “I’m off at midnight.”

“I’ll be here,” the man assured and tickled a soft touch up Louis’ tan arm. Louis licked over his lips and walked away with a glance over his shoulder to put the man’s order into the kitchen.

***

“Baby, that perfect ass- _fuck_.”

Louis rolled his eyes, hand working himself over as he tried to ignore the man’s voice and focus on the cock working his hole open. The diner lights were off, except for the overnight ones glowing a dim yellow across the bar counter. Louis was bent over a table with his chosen customer of the day pounding into him from behind. He shifted his weight, trying to get the rich businessman to hit him right where he needed it, but the man was frantic in his thrusts, focused on getting himself off using Louis’ body.

He was going to have to settle for taking care of himself again, hopefully before this guy was done. He dropped his other hand down, supporting himself on the table with his shoulders while he gave his mostly hard cock sharp tugs and fondled his sac. He could feel it, the burn was there. He squeezed his eyes shut, tuned out the _pretty boy loves my cock_ grunted from behind him, and worked himself closer.

The man took a fistful of Louis skirt, hiked up on his hips, and tugged as he groaned and filled the condom. Louis cursed him in his head, fisting over his cockhead and moaning through gritted teeth. The customer pulled out and Louis flexed his jaw in annoyance before the hand tugging on his balls reached around and pushed two fingers in his now empty hole. He fucked himself desperately, begging his own fingers to be a little longer, reach a little further.

He scissored his fingers in his hole, letting the heat coil in his gut. The rich man gave his ass a slap, chuckling before Louis heard the rustle of clothing. He ignored that as well, letting his veins light with the pleasure of touching himself. His orgasm tingled through his body, finally washing over him as he groaned and pressed his forehead to the table, coming over his fist. Exhausted, Louis slumped forward on the table to catch his breath.

***

“The kids want chicken tenders, please,” the man with the thick, blond quiff informed. He turned to the woman sitting next to him. “What do you want?” She looked over the menu before pointing out the grilled BLT and asking for a Diet Coke to go with it.

Louis liked this one. He had eyes that shone in the afternoon sun that was coming in through the open curtains. His wife looked bored, but his kids were cute. “And for you?” Louis asked, angling to face the man.

“I’ll have a Caesar salad, dressing on the side. And a water with lemon,” he answered with only a flick of his eyes up to Louis.

A challenge, then. Okay.

“Nothing else. Nothing with a little more...meat. My motto is a man’s gotta eat,” Louis teased lightly.

“He doesn’t eat anything if he can help it,” his wife complained.

“Especially not you,” the man snipped under his breath. “Just the salad, please,” he said to Louis.

Louis tried to hide his grin at their tiny fight. Nothing like a loveless marriage to get Louis in the mood. “Maybe you just haven’t had anything good enough to eat lately.” Louis looked over the line of his strong shoulders. “But, for now, a salad. Got it.” He tapped his pen on his order pad and swiveled on his heels, skirt flaring out around his thighs, and put the man’s order in.

He was wrapping silverware when there was a knock on the counter behind him. Louis turned to see the man, sleeves rolled up his forearms now and showcasing the thick veins running from his wrist under his shirt. Louis licked his lips and focused back on the man’s voice.

“Hey, my kids were wondering if you guys have brownies.”

Louis smiled over the man’s shoulder at his family’s table across the room. “Yeah, of course. Two orders?”

“Oh, no,” he chuckled. “They can share. They don’t need any more sugar really.”

Louis leaned onto the counter, close to the man, who- much to Louis’ delight- didn’t back up. “Then how about the second order for you. Something sweet. You look like you have a sweet tooth.”

The man raised a brow in mild surprise before finally giving Louis the once over he’d been craving since the man walked in. “I do, yeah. But I don’t much care for brownies.”

The blue-eyed waiter slid a hand up his hip, fingers skimming across the button up that was half undone, the ends tied tight around his waist, and then reached out and tangled his fingers with the taller man’s on the counter. “How about caramel, then?”

***

“Told my wife I forgot to tip. We have to hurry.”

Louis yelped as he was tugged through the tables to the bathroom. The blond man locked the door behind them before pushing Louis against it. “How about I just suck you off, then? Quick and dirty.”

The man groaned, hand held tight on Louis’ hip. “That pretty mouth wrapped around my dick? Yeah, let’s do that.”

Louis dropped to his knees, the man falling forward, hands bracing himself on the door as he looked down at the curvy lad under him. Louis forced open his belt, tugged his trousers down to his knees before pulling his already hard cock out from his loose boxer pants. The blond reached a hand down and tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair, pulling the boy forward to his swollen head.

“Eat me, baby.”

And Louis thought this one was going to be less...eh. He swallowed the cock in his mouth down, sucking hard. The man moaned, pushing Louis’ head further. Louis gagged as he hit the back on his throat, taking a long breath through his nose and swallowing around his head.

“Shit, mate. That mouth,” he mused, voice rough. “Fucking make me come, baby.” Louis hated that he was hard under his skirt, the bulge lifting the light material. He wanted to be turned on by someone better, someone worth coming for. Still, the weight of a dick on his tongue was nice nonetheless. The heady scent of his arousal had Louis’ eyes fluttering closed as he moaned around the length between his lips.

“Oh, God. I haven’t had someone suck my dick in years. Fuck, I hate my wife.”

Alright, Louis was over it. He pulled off and kept his hand fast on the man’s prick. “How about you just enjoy it, yeah? Warn me before you come.” The man agreed lazily and guided his tip back to Louis’ lips. Tamping down a roll of his eyes, Louis let him slide inside. He bobbed his head, fist moving on the couple of inches near his base. The man grunted, moaning out and hitting a fist against the door. Louis could feel him twitch on his tongue and worked to push him closer.

“Close, babe. So fucking close.”

Louis pulled off again, sucking in a breath and wanking the man off until he shot over Louis’ closed lips and cheeks. He hummed, satisfied with the quiver of the man’s lip, and licked over his swollen bottom lip, taking a taste of him onto his tongue. “Better get back to your wife.”

The man grunted in agreement and pushed his softening dick back into his pants. “Thanks, babe.”

Louis smoothed his skirt and stood up, ushering the man out the door and locking it behind him. He fell back against the wood, his hand smoothing down the planes his chest to the erection under his skirt.

***  
  


Louis approached the table, one of only two customers in the diner this late. He was tall, broad shoulders, bright green eyes. Cute. Very. “What can I get for ya?” he asked, unconsciously adjusting the waistband of his skirt higher on his waist to show off his thick thighs.

The customer looked up with a kind smile, and looked down Louis’ body at his outfit. It wasn’t the look he was used to receiving, either lustful or judgemental. It was...admiring? “Yeah, just a coffee, please. Two sugars.”

The blue-eyed lad gathered his wits again. “Just coffee? You’re not hungry at all?”

“No, thank you,” he answered simply.

Louis furrowed his brows but nodded, going to grab a mug and the coffee pot. He poured the man a cup and dumped two spoons of sugar before giving it a lazy mix and taking it back to his table. “Here you go, love,” Louis offered and set the coffee down.

“Cheers, dear.”

He was so...cute. Not Louis’ type at all, except that he was attractive. “Sure I can’t get you anything else? We’ve got a good burrito.” He was actually doing his job, recommending good food.

“Um,” the customer actually considered it. “Anything with chocolate?”

Perfect opportunity to suggest something _sweet_. Sweeter than that smile he was getting from him. “Yeah, sure. We’ve got a chocolate cake. Brownies.” _What?_ “I can do a fudge sundae.”

“Really? Yeah, that sounds delicious.”

Louis couldn’t contain the little giggle that fell off his lips. “Sure. Coming right up.” He flipped around, nearly bouncing with the excitement in his blood as he went back to the kitchen. He gave the cook his order, then, got an idea. A few minutes later he was back at the man’s table with two sundaes in his hands. “I hope you don’t mind,” Louis said and raised the desserts for him to see. “Once you ordered it, it sounded really good.”

He laughed a genuine, delighted laugh. “I don’t mind. Sit down and eat with me.”

Louis followed his request easily, sliding into the booth and scooting one of the sundaes across the table to the man. They both took a big spoonful, and the customer hummed at the taste, the sound almost entrancing. “So,” Louis drawled, tapping the edge of his spoon against his bottom lip, “what's your name?” The man set his eyes on Louis, the force of it overwhelming enough that the waiter ducked his head down and took another bite of the dessert.

“Harry,” he said finally. “What's yours, love?”

_Love._

But it didn't sound dirty like it did sometimes when conquests moaned it late at night. It was endearing. “Lou- Louis, sometimes. Depends on my mood.”

“Lou,” he repeated, and Louis looked up at the sound to see green eyes watching him. “That's a lovely name.”

Louis wasn't sure what to say to that. He shifted under the attention, the hair on his arms prickling up. “Thank you.” Louis had to get himself under control, take control of the situation. He huffed a breath and sat up straighter. “I've seen you here a few times. Don't know why I've never talked to you before.”

“Probably because I'm not pushing a hand up your skirt with my wife right next to me.”

He said it so plainly, like the answer was obvious. But Louis sat back in shock. It was partially that he was offended, but more he felt something red hot, like embarrassment, creeping over his cheeks. “Um, I'm sorry?”

“That is what you look for, I'm assuming. I've seen you flaunt yourself for many of the men that come through here. It's very naughty.” Harry raised a brow, like he was reprimanding Louis for his actions.

Louis fumbled for words, hands falling to his lap as he twiddled with his thumbs. “You don't know me,” he spouted, a practiced line for anyone that got on Louis’ case for his choices.

Harry leaned in a little, voice lowered. “Neither do they.” Louis’ eyes snapped up, connecting with Harry’s in surprise. “You let them have you, but they don't know you.”

Louis felt hot everywhere, a fever climbing up the back of his neck. The diner was empty, the last of his customers leaving their payments behind and going home at the late hour. He was left alone with Harry and his knowing eyes and his posh accent. “I'm going to…” He trailed off and started to get up, but Harry lifted a hand that paused him.

“Stay.”

Louis sat back down, his body betraying his mind and obeying instantly like he'd lost all of his fire when Harry caught him red-handed. “Look, Harry, I didn't mean to offend you.”

“Offend me? Oh, love, no.” Harry reached across the table and stroked a thumb across Louis’ cheek, making the boy flutter his eyes closed. “What offends me is how they treat you. Like you're meat. You're one of those special ones, Lou, that don't realize how beautiful they are.” Harry dropped his hand and got up from the booth, the picture of calm, while Louis was half-hard and sweaty. “Goodnight, Lou.”

“Wait,” Louis called before Harry could take a step. He stood and, when the man turned around, slid a hand up his chest to rest on his pec. “Stay for a little bit. I could show you how pretty I can be.”

Harry sighed, hand coming up to wrap around Louis’ for a moment before pushing it away. “I said you were beautiful, Louis. It's different.” He gave Louis one more nod before walking out, leaving Louis standing alone with wild thoughts swirling in his head. _What the hell just happened?_

***

It’d been two days since Harry had come into the diner, but his poster might as well be plastered on every table, because Louis was seeing him everywhere. Even his usual late night crusades were sluffed off, feigning a headache or busy work. He hadn’t had sex in forty-eight hours, which, to him was an eternity. It’d be one thing if he wasn’t in the mood, but he was the opposite. Not horny really, but desperate. He wanted Harry to come back, apologize- or something- and tell him he wasn’t some two-bit slut that he could write off and forget about.

He was ashamed, and flustered, and so...needy. The urge to beg Harry to forgive him, for something he’d never felt a need to gain absolution from, was gnawing at him. His usually rebellious attitude felt mullified as he thought of the way Harry’s thumb caressed his cheek. _You’re beautiful...it’s different_.

“Lou, what are you doing, sweetcheeks?” Louis whipped around from where he was idly stirring cream into coffee, the dark russet mixed with the cream minutes ago. “You’ve got two orders up in the window,” the chef called out.

“Sorry, mate.” He grabbed the three plates and set them on a tray before sweeping them off to the appropriate tables. One of them, a man that comes through town every three months or so- last time, he fucked Louis on a bar stool- sent him a wink, but Louis brushed it off. “Not today,” he said instead and walked back to make the poor customer who ordered the coffee with cream another mug.

“Oh, thank you,” the older woman hummed. “I’ll take the check.”

“Sure thing. Be right back.” Louis gave her a smile and walked back up to his register. The bell over the door jingled, signaling another customer, and Louis greeted them without looking up. He rang out the woman’s ticket, printing off her bill and walking it back to her. “Here you go, sweetheart. Have a good one, yeah?”

“You, too, dear.”

Louis pulled his order pad out of the pocket of his apron tied around his waist, an inch or so longer than the lace of his high-waisted skirt, and tapped the end of his pen on the paper as he approached the new table. “What can i get for ya?”

“Coffee, please. Two sugars.”

Louis’ pen froze, stopped tapping, and he lifted his eyes to see the short waves of Harry’s hair pushed back from his bright eyes. “Harry,” he breathed.

Harry’s smile widened. “Lou, hi.”

“Hi,” he stuttered out, cursing his voice. Green eyes trailed down Louis’ body, again more like admiration than lust.

“You look well. Lovely,” he corrected. “How are you?” Harry asked, hand flattened over the laminated menu.

“I’m- um…” He didn’t want small talk, he wanted Harry to really talk to him. “You didn’t come in yesterday, or- or the day before.”

“Out of town on business, love.”

“Oh…”

Harry looked up at him with something like concern in his eyes. “Are you alright?”

Louis bit down on his lip, looking to both sides as that creepy feeling of being watched walked across his skin. “Did you-” He huffed and sat down across from Harry, hands curled up in fists on the table. “I’m not a slut. You shouldn’t shame people’s choices like that.”

The taller lad looked confused for a moment before his face softened, and he reached out and took Louis’ hand. “You shouldn’t ever feel shame for doing what makes you feel good.” The relief, the utter contentment at Harry’s acceptance of him was a shock to his system. “I only meant that you deserve better.”

“I’m sor-” He broke off and shook his head in confusion.

Harry squeezed his hand, a small whisper of _oh my God_ before he said, “You want to be good for me.”

Louis stared at Harry. _What?_ “No, I-”

“Lou,” Harry got up and came around to slide in next to Louis, “you are beautiful. I love your skirts, and your smile. But, if I were to have you, I wouldn’t tolerate anyone else touching you.” The whimper that trickled off Louis’ lips was more embarrassing than fucking five random strangers in a week and being called out on it, but he couldn’t even think about that when Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis’ cheek, making the boy’s eyes slip shut. “You don’t have any idea what being with me would be like.”

“Harry, I’m sorry.” Louis had _never_ apologized for his lifestyle. Ever. But he thought that, in that moment, he’d repent in front of the pope if Harry would take him.

“Don’t be sorry for being who you are, just accept what comes with the decisions you make.” He leaned back, finally giving Louis some semblance of air.

Louis reached out and grabbed at his wrist, not thankful for the sudden space. “What decision do I have to make for you?”

“Oh, Lou,” Harry sighed, fond. “Don’t tempt me.” He lifted his free hand and raked his fingers through the loose curls, dislodging them from their place only for them to fall back into order. “I don’t want just one night.”

“Fine,” Louis agreed quickly. “No, wait, I-” Louis didn’t know what he was getting himself into. He didn’t do commitment. He didn’t have relationships. Not even for charming, entrancing, addicting men like Harry. “I just wanted you to tell me…”

“Tell you what, love?”

Louis grunted lowly in frustration. Why was this so hard? “That I was- I don’t know, worth it.”

Harry chuckled, the low sound like plucking the strings of Louis’ desires. “You’re the only one that can decide that, Louis. It wouldn’t matter what I say, if you don’t believe it.”

“I want to…” He licked over his dry lips, smoothing his sweaty palms on his skirt. “Stay,” he decided. “Just for a little bit, after close. Not-” he urged before Harry could interrupt, “for that. Just- stay.”

It was a long, quiet few moments before Harry nodded and kissed Louis’ knuckles. “I’ll wait.” Louis’ entire body relaxed into the booth at the words.

***

Louis nervously finished his shift, looking over at Harry every few minutes, requesting something like approval, but Harry only ever afforded him neutral glances. It had Louis working harder, trying to gain his attention. He wasn’t sure what to do his whole shift if not flirt with the customers, so he spent most of it showing off for Harry, walking past him when the table he needed was across the diner, refilling his coffee when it was only half empty. Harry always just smiled at him, or murmured some small affirmation.

When Louis finally locked the doors, the sound a heavy click in his ears, and started gathering up leftover dishes, Harry picked up his own cup and saucer before taking them over to the bar counter where Louis was dumping the dirty dishes in a bin. “You didn’t acknowledge a single man that hit on you tonight.”

Was that...pride in Harry’s voice?

“Yeah, I- didn’t want to,” Louis admitted, smoothing his hands over his skirt.

“That was very good, love.”

Louis had his back to Harry, but he was sure the shiver that ran down his spine was noticeable to anyone in a five block radius. He picked up the bin of dishes and walked backwards until his back hit the swinging door into the kitchen to hand them to the cook who was already loading the dishwasher with headphones plugged in.

Harry was typing something on his phone, sitting on a stool, when Louis came back out. “I just have to cash out, and I’m done,” Louis informed before wincing a bit at the slightly panicked edge to his voice.

“Are you inviting yourself to go home with me?” Harry asked, lips tilted up in amusement.

“No, I-” Louis urged but cut off when he realized that maybe he was. “If you want…”

The green-eyed lad stood and walked slowly over to Louis before placing a firm hand on Louis’ hip. “What I want takes longer than an hour.”

“As long as you want,” Louis breathed, leaning into the taller man. Harry circled a thumb against Louis’ hip, sliding the silky fabric of his shirt against his skin.

“Finish your work,” Harry instructed and dropped his hand. Louis furrowed his brows, hesitant to step away, but nodded and rushed to get his register drawer. Harry stood at the corner of the bar, leaning on it casually as Louis kept moving. The cook left shortly after, sending Louis a cheeky smirk, which made the boy flush and flicker his glance over to Harry. Louis nearly ran back to Harry once he dropped the deposit in the safe. “Done. I’m done.”

“Your apron, dear,” Harry reminded and tugged on one of the pockets. Louis laughed nervously and nearly ripped it off of himself, throwing it onto the counter and leaning back into Harry. The man caressed the back of his hand across Louis’ chin. “Are you hungry? I didn’t see you take a break all shift.”

“I don’t usually. The diner hasn’t hired more help in two years.”

“I’ll make you something. Come here.” Harry curled an arm around his waist and held Louis close as he walked them out of the diner, letting Louis lock the door behind them. “Did you drive here?”

Louis shook his head. “Bus.”

“Let me take you home?”

“Mine? I thought-”

“I’m going to take you home, make you something to eat, and make sure you sleep,” Harry assured as they approached Harry’s dark, sleek car. He opened Louis’ door and pressed his thumb into his curved spine, making Louis fold into the seat.

***

The next two weeks were spent trying to get Harry to merely touch him. He came into the diner nearly everyday, told Louis the day before when he couldn’t, and distracted Louis for hours. Louis always offered to take a break, stay late, let him do whatever he wanted to Louis. Harry never took the bait, always insisted that Louis was worth more. In opposition, Harry would offer to take him out, buy him things.

When they did make it back to either of their places, Harry would hold him, let his hands roam over safe, easy parts of Louis’ body. But when Louis would crawl on top of him and grab onto Harry’s hair, his shirt, his hips, Harry would grab his wrists- which was satisfying in itself- or still the movement of his hips, and murmur that he wanted Louis to _earn it_.

Late night texts, dinners together at fancy restaurants, pet names. Before he realized it, Louis was in a relationship. A charged, sexually tense relationship, but still.

“What do you mean, earn it? What do I have to do, Harry? I want-” Louis cut off with a groan and rocked his hips down on Harry’s lap. The movie was still playing, low in the background, on Harry’s big TV. The blue lit up the angles of Harry’s face, the green of his eyes, and Louis moaned as he felt Harry’s cock twitch under him. Well, at least he knew Harry was human.

“Want I want-”

“Is more than I understand, takes longer than one night, involves things I’m not ready for. I’ve heard. What I haven’t heard,” Louis snipped as he scratched lightly down Harry’s chest, “is what is so big and bad about being with you. What? You only fuck raw? Let’s go get tested. You like chicks, too. I mean, ew, but I don’t mind. What is it?”

“Louis, calm down,” Harry requested quietly. “I want you to know me, trust me.”

“I do,” Louis pushed. “I mean, I would if you would _talk_ to me.”

“Don’t push it, Lou,” Harry warned.

Louis bit down on his normally defiant tongue. He wanted to understand, he wanted the way Harry looked at him when he did something Harry asked of him successfully. “Tell me,” he requested, as soft as he could without sounding like he was begging, which he was.

Harry pushed Louis off his lap and stood. “Not tonight.”

“No,” Louis barked. “Tonight. I’ve never-” Louis scrubbed his hands down his face. “I’ve never done this before, been with one person like this. I deserve to know what the hell you’re doing to me, why I’m being like this!”

When he looked up, Harry was looking at him with the softest eyes. “Stand up,” he ordered, voice low but the words were hard. Louis reacted immediately, standing and adjusting the light material of his silk shorts over his thighs. His thin vest moved against his chest, sending a small spark through his shoulders. “Take your shirt off.”

Louis could’ve cried with relief. Harry had never told him to take his clothes off before, Louis was usually more eager and took them off without being asked, only for Harry to stop him before he got too far. He lifted the soft material over his head, letting it flutter to the ground. When Harry didn’t give him more instructions he just stood there, forehead creased in worry. Then, he realized that he was literally waiting for another man to tell him how to take off his clothes, and cursed himself.

He brought his hands to his waistband and tucked his thumbs inside, but Harry’s voice suddenly broke the quiet air. “Don’t.”

“Harry,” he groaned and clenched his fingers before dropping his hands. He could just disregard Harry’s order, take them off and make Harry want him. Instead, he winced and whispered, “Please.”

“Oh, baby.”

_Baby_. Louis had been called all sorts of names while men were enjoying themselves using Louis’ body, baby being a very popular one. Maybe it was the feminine clothing, the high pitch of his voice, the curve of his hips and ass. They always wanted to treat him like this doll, this tiny plaything. But when Harry said it, Louis felt more like something of substance. Like he was cherished, or sheltered, or safe. Something of worth.

He sighed, letting the word wash over him.

“Louis, come here,” Harry directed. The smaller lad closed the space between them, pressing his chest to Harry’s, and looked up at him. The movie credits were rolling, the only light coming from small white names scrolling across the screen, the music a melodic strings piece. Louis almost felt surreal standing there, waiting to hear what Harry wanted of him. “If I ask you to go to bed with me you have to listen to everything I say, do you understand?”

“Yes, yes. Let’s go,” Louis insisted.

“Listen to me, Louis,” Harry hissed, and Louis’ shoulders deflated as he nodded. “I’m going to give you directions that I want you to follow. Some of them easy, most of them not.” Louis gulped at the warning. “If you ever hear me say something that you don’t want to do, tell me to stop. But Louis,” he curled his fingers around Louis’ hips, “I want you to think before you tell me to stop. You can, I want you to if you need to, but make sure you need to. Because if you let me have my way with you, I will make you feel so _good_. Okay?”

Louis wanted to say- no, scream- _yes_ way back when Harry demanded him to _listen_. “More than okay.”

“Thank you,” Harry breathed and ducked in to kiss Louis’ temple. He took Louis’ hand in his and they walked up the stairs to Harry’s master bedroom. When Louis was standing, Harry’s front pressed to his back, at the end of the bed, Harry slipped his hands under Louis’ shorts, holding the soft skin on his bare hips. “I’ve only ever seen you in skirts, lacy shorts, nightgowns. And I love them, I do,” he kissed Louis’ neck, “but do you only wear skirts? Do you dress like a woman because you like how it feels? You have the body for skirts. Those legs,” Harry groaned and stepped between Louis’ feet, pushing them apart.

Louis’ eyes were closed; he couldn’t see Harry anyway, but he could listen to the rough undertone of Harry’s voice when he talked about Louis. His head lulled down as he opened his eyes, and he should’ve been embarrassed to see the way his dick was making the front of his small shorts bulge, the way his hand was making it’s way up to his hip, but when Harry dug his fingers into the skin of his hips and said, “Answer me,” Louis understood the twitch his cock gave.

“I own trousers,” he started, but had to lick his lips before continuing, “but I haven’t worn any in a long time.”

“Why?” Harry asked, mouth exploring the curve of Louis’ shoulders. The feeling was intoxicating. No one ever took the time to kiss him anywhere but his mouth, and even then it was when they wanted to ravage him without taking Louis there with them.

It took a moment for Louis to remember what they were talking about. “Um, I don’t know. I’ve worn skirts before the diner, but then-” Harry bit down on Louis’ shoulder, gently, just a nip. “T-then, I got one customer that tipped big and complimented me on it. And then another. I’ve always loved the attention, I guess.” Harry curled the silky shorts in his hand and started tugging them around, half off Louis’ hip before smoothing them out again. “I love it,” Louis gasped and rocked back on Harry.

“Focus, love. Tell me how you went from a skirt to fucking a new man every night.” Louis whined. He never really thought about how he got to where he was, and he wasn’t keen to try. Harry could tell. “Remember, Lou. Some things I ask you to do will be hard, but if you do them for me, I will make sure you feel so good.”

Louis slid his hands up the plan of his own stomach idly, fingers rippling over the small pudge at his waistband. “I don’t know, really. I’ve always been a flirt, and it was one of my usuals. He just...kept coming on to me. Waited after my shirt, after closing, and we…” Harry didn’t make him finish the sentence. Louis searched out Harry’s hand and twined their fingers together under his shorts. “He was good.”

Harry loosed a small growl, short and cut off like he didn’t mean to. Louis comforted him by letting his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling into the curve of his neck. There was nothing to worry about, none of them- not even his favorite- had ever made Louis feel like Harry was. “When he brought a friend in and introduced us, it spread. Other customers caught on, and it became...a thing.”

“I want to be so mad at you for letting them do that to you, for letting them touch you, but I just want to find them all and drag them back to beg for your forgiveness.” Harry’s hands started moving, spreading over the thick side of Louis’ thigh and grabbing at the meat of him. Louis let go of Harry’s hand, let him move as he willed, and hovered his own hand against his hard cock, poking up at the top of his shorts. “Take these off, Louis. Now.” Harry didn’t sound desperate per say, but Louis could feel the intensity radiating off of him.

Louis pushed them down, forgetting about his cock for the moment, and kicked them off his feet. He stood, naked, against Harry, who was still fully dressed, only the firm line of his contained erection to make Louis feel less slutty for their current circumstances. Harry turned him around and took a step back, hand still holding Louis’ hips, like he couldn’t break that connection for a moment. Louis fidgeted under his watchful eye, toes curling into the carpet.

He was just going call out Harry’s name again when the man stepped away and sat back in a chair next to the bed. Louis followed him with his eyes, turning when he couldn’t see him, but Harry told him, “Don’t move. Look forward,” so Louis straightened up and looked at the wall, ignoring, both, how easily he obeyed, and the twitch of his dick at the command.

“Go over to my closet, open the doors.” Louis nodded and did as he was told. “To your left, the top drawer by the door. Open it.” Louis pulled on the handle and opened the drawer to see different types of lube and condoms next to small toys- vibrators, bullets, butt plugs. Louis moaned at the sight and shrunk at Harry’s small laugh. “Oh, baby, it’s okay. It’s lovely that you love my stuff. If only you could-” He exhaled slowly. “For now, pick your favorite lube.”

Louis didn’t want to waste Harry’s time, so he grabbed the first thing he saw, but then Harry stopped him. “Pick your favorite, love. I have different types for a reason.” Louis turned back and put the lube back before looking at all of the labels. He tucked his lips between his teeth and picked one he liked, coming back into the room. He squirmed between the end of the bed and the chair where Harry was sitting, unsure where Harry wanted him to stand.

“Come here,” Harry saved him. Louis scampered over to the chair, standing between Harry’s knees and holding the supplies out to him. Harry took them and sat up straighter before leaning forward and kissing Louis’ hip. “Turn around.” Louis hated not being able to look at Harry, but knew that, whatever Harry wanted from him, he’d love. When he turned, he blushed at the realization that his ass was on display right in front of Harry’s face.

Very rarely did anyone want to have to do the work of opening him up, just assumed Louis should be loose and ready at all times for them. And _never_ had anyone taken time out to do anything extracurricular to his ass. Harry, though, placed a soft kiss to Louis’ cheek, making the boy shudder and look back over his shoulder. Harry had his eyes closed, peacefully, as he laved open-mouthed kisses over his warm skin. Louis keened when Harry sucked the meat of his ass between his teeth and bit down.

“Harry- fuck.” He gripped a fist over his cockhead, catching a drop of presome in his fingers. He stroked over the few inches near his tip, pulling his foreskin back before pinching his head between his thumb and first finger.

A moment later Harry was reaching around and stopping the blue-eyed boy’s hand with a strong grip. Louis whined and pleaded down at Harry with his eyes. “Don’t touch yourself until I tell you you can.”

“What?” Louis had never been told he couldn’t touch his own cock. The other person’s cock, yeah, maybe, but his own…

Harry kissed his ass cheek again. “Don’t touch unless I say.” It wasn’t a different order, but Harry’s voice was softer, more like a question than an order. Louis felt even less like arguing that time.

“O-okay, yeah.”

“Good boy,” Harry praised, and Louis refused to moan at that, biting down hard on his lip and looking forward again. “Bend over a little for me,” Harry requested as he slid a hand up the small of Louis’ back. That was easy; Louis got told to bend over a lot. He arched his back, making his ass more accessible to Harry, who hummed in approval and kissed a line over the curve of his tan cheek. “Relax,” he reminded, and then he was pulling Louis’ cheeks apart and licking up from his perineum to his hole.

Louis yelped in shock and pushed Harry away. “Oh, my God,” he groaned.

Harry laid his hands on his lap, ignoring the bulge there, and looked up at Louis with mirth in his eyes, like he was the man behind the curtain pulling all the strings. “You don't like it?”

The feminine boy fish-mouthed for something to say, but only shrugged, more a twitch of his shoulders. “I've never done that,” he informed petulantly.

Harry hummed in understanding as he smoothed light hands back across Louis’ hips. “If you’ll allow, I would love to be the one to experience this with you.” He massaged his thumbs soothingly and nuzzled against his cheeks. “Let me make you feel good, baby.”

Louis didn't understand why that was such an important goal for Harry, why making Louis “feel good” was all he could think about, talk about. “I want you to.”

Harry squeezed the fistful of ass he had in his hand. “Bend back over for me.” Louis took a deep breath and steadied his hands on his thighs before he leaned forward and arched his back again. “Thank you, baby,” he whispered against his skin before trailing his lips over to Louis’ hole and gave him a smaller flick of his tongue that time.

A short, surprised moan popped from Louis’ mouth before he quieted himself. Harry grunted indignantly. That moan was Harry’s to hear, and he wanted it. He closed his lips around Louis’ hole and sucked the taste of him onto his tongue. Louis gasped, his hand coming back to grab at Harry’s hair, but Harry circled Louis’ wrist in his hand and pinned it to his back.

Louis whined at the position, but spread his legs and pushed back on Harry’s face. The green-eyed lad nipped his teeth at Louis’ rim, making the smaller boy grunt delicately, and hissed against his wet hole, “Be still. Let me have control.”

“I can’t-” Louis whined and bucked his hips when Harry licked against him again.

Harry growled, a real, chest rumbling growl, and got up as he pushed Louis to the bed. The blue-eyed boy fell face first, one arm still pinned even though Harry let it go. “Put you hands on the headboard. If they move, I stop,” Harry commanded. Louis groaned but pushed his hands above his head, legs spreading wantonly. “That's beautiful, baby,” Harry praised, and then his mouth was back.

Louis’ hand reflexively lifted from the wood headboard, but then he slapped it back in place. Harry rewarded him with both hands digging into the flesh of Louis’ arse, tongue wedging inside the tight pucker of his body. Louis moaned so prettily, the pitch bouncing off the headboard and rushing over Harry’s senses.

He ate Louis out, slow but firm, until Louis swore and his hand whipped to Harry’s hair. Harry growled against his hole and removed his mouth before tangling his fingers with Louis’ and pinning his arm to his back. “Do I need to hold you down?”

Louis gasped and rocked down onto the bed. “No, no. I’ll-”

“You’ll what, Lou, What will you do to earn making you come with my mouth?” Harry taunted and licked a light, quick stroke up his crack.

Louis huffed at the fleeting pleasure. “I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll be good.”

“How?”

“I won’t touch. I won’t touch again,” Louis swore and scratched along the headboard with his unpinned hand.

Harry hummed in disapproval. “I already gave you that chance.”

“I _promise_ ,” Louis urged desperately, rocking back towards Harry’s face.

“You have to earn it, Lou,” Harry explained. “Face me,” the authoritative man ordered as he got back up and went to the chair again. Louis flipped around, hard cock slapping against his thigh, the air between them now cold. “Do you want to be good?”

God _,_ Louis _did_. He wanted Harry to praise him, soothe him, dote on him. “Yes,” he admitted faintly.

“Get on your knees.” It was an order, but even if it wasn't, if Harry was the one begging, Louis would've done it. He dropped off the bed onto his knees, a dull thump against carpet, and crawled over before he gripped Harry’s thighs, jeans rough under his hands. “I want you to suck me off, and listen when I talk. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Louis froze, eyes wide and mouth fumbling for an excuse, but Harry smiled and combed his fingers through Louis’ hair. “That's good, baby.” He gave one of Louis’ hands a squeeze as his hand passed to his belt. Louis licked over his lips, sure of what he was going to do in a minute. Harry undid slim trousers, the material shifting smoothly off his hips as Harry pushed them and his pants down to his ankles.

The curvy lad surged forward, hand wrapping quickly around Harry, but Harry slapped him on the wrist and snapped, calm and low, “Listen when I talk, otherwise, you do nothing.” Louis felt like he was eight again, and sneaking into the kitchen and swiping a freshly-baked cookie from his mother's baking tray, only to be caught and shooed in reprimand. The only difference was that Louis was naked and hard and was reaching for a long, flushed cock and not a cookie. He still wanted to eat it though.

“Hands behind your back,” Harry instructed and, with a reassuring nod, Louis did. “Let me lead you, take what I give you.” He knotted his fingers in Louis’ hair and led him down to his dick, pushing his lips open with his other hand, just a thumb on his bottom lip. He trailed his thumb along Louis’ lips as he pushed inside. Louis moaned, relaxing as his tongue licked along the underside of the weighted length.

“Very good, love,” Harry praised. It didn't even seem like dirty talk. It seemed more like the intimidating man was rewarding him a gold star for an accomplishment. Well, except for the rasp of his voice that Louis was sure was caused by the wet warmth of his mouth. Nevertheless, Louis wanted to hear more, gain a better encouragement. He pushed down on Harry’s dick, the hair tangled in his fingers tugging harshly against his scalp.

“Relax,” Harry soothed. His free hand spread across the side of Louis’ neck. “You'll work for it soon, enjoy it now.” Louis sighed, his shoulders sinking as he allowed Harry to move him on his dick, the slick sound of his lips gathering spit and lubing up Harry’s prick filling Louis with a flush of embarrassment. “That's it, Lou.” Harry pushed him faster, slipping into Louis’ throat for just a second over and over.

The noises Louis was making, gagging on Harry's cock, had the dominant man rocking his hips up into Louis’ mouth. Louis choked, hands pushing into his back, trying to breath. Harry only cupped both sides of Louis’ head, thumb digging into the hollows of Louis’ cheeks and said, “Now, you work for it, Lou.” Louis moaned, the sounding vibrating all of Harry's nerves. He looked up to Harry, unsure what to do, but then the broader lad released Louis’ head and ordered, “Suck my cock, honey.”

_Fuck._ Harry’s voice was honey dripping down Louis’ spine, making him arch and rock into the air. Most of his lovers told him to _take it_ like they could make Louis do what they wanted. Harry said it like he knew Louis was going to do it before he ever asked. Louis moaned and tightened his lips around the length in his mouth, pushing down just for the hiss Harry gave him.

It only made Louis want it more. He bobbed his head and focused on loosening his throat to let Harry slid in. The green-eyed lad kept petting Louis’ neck, his shoulders, murmuring how _great_ , how _lovely_ , he was. Louis was going a little light-headed with the praise that most men didn't see the need to give him when they were using his body, unless it pleased them to. The sincerity of Harry’s voice had a tear pricking in his eyes, or maybe it was the thick push of a dick at his tonsils.

“Look at me,” Harry purred and pulled Louis off, tilting his chin up. “Do you want my cum in your mouth or on your face?”

Louis bit down on his lip, brow furrowed in thought, before open his mouth and mumbling, “Both.” Harry sighed, smile spread across his lips, and tugged himself off with dark eyes and a rumble in his chest until his mouth dropped open on a silent moan and he coated Louis’ tongue and lips with his release. He pressed his still twitching tip to Louis’ lips, smearing his cum over his cheeks and humming a contented sound.

The blue-eyed boy tried to follow the hot trail of Harry’s dick, but was wrenched back into place by the grip in his hair. His hands fell forward with the shift, catching himself on the chair Harry was sat in. He looked up in question, for _approval_ , and tried to keep his eyes from watering with how nervous he was.

“Louis,” Harry cooed and pulled Louis up on his knees, body arching to get closer. “You're perfect, love,” he praised and kissed Louis soundly on the lips. Louis sighed against his lips and melted into the kiss. “Now, come up here so I can reward you.”

Louis wasn't sure what the reward would be, but he was sure he wanted it. He scrambled up to straddle Harry’s lap, legs still spread lazily. Harry’s ran his hands over Louis’ smooth, tan shoulders, down his arms, and over his hips to his stiff erection.

In all honesty, Louis had totally forgot that he was hard and leaking, but at the reminder of Harry’s touch, Louis keened and fucked into the brunet’s fist before biting down on a moan and stilling, afraid he'd overstepped again. But Harry just gave his sac a tug and assured, “It's your reward, love. Come however you'd like.”

Louis’ whole body went loose, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as he thrust his hips against Harry's body. The tan lad was loosing small _oh_ ’s as Harry tightened his hand and twisted when Louis pulled his hips back. “Close,” he breathed against Harry’s ear.

“Come on, love. Whenever you want. Let me see how good it feels,” Harry encouraged with another sharp tug on his balls. Louis squeezed his eyes shut tight, working the heat of his orgasm into a fire as he clawed across the back of Harry’s damp shirt and shot over his fist.

“Holy shit- fuck, fuck, Harry.” Louis trembled against Harry's broad body and smoothed a hand up his neck to tangle in his short waves. “A little more. Don't stop.”

Louis almost never got to ride out an orgasm, either having to work it out himself in a hurry, or the other man didn't feel it necessary to give him more. So, this, _this_ , was more than Louis could comprehend. Harry's hand still stroked him slowly, grip tight, and murmured little words in his ear. Louis pushed off his chest when the pain shot up his spine and thanked Harry in a small voice.

Harry curled a hand under his bum and the other around his sloping waist before carrying him over to his bed and falling down with him, tangling their limbs together. “You're very welcome, my love.” He pushed Louis’ hair off his sweaty face, cum drying on his chin. “Give me a moment, and I'll clean us up. I just want to look at you. Then,” he kissed his flushed cheek, “stay?” Louis tried not to let the shock of that question show on his face, but he was never a very good liar, and Harry pulled him closer. “I'm inclined to make you,” the dominant man teased.

“Don’t have to,” Louis assured, smile in his voice. “I'll stay.” Harry hummed happily and kissed his forehead, pulling Louis’ head to lay on his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleeyeslie)!


End file.
